Total Drama Saga: Season One
by Sky Melodies
Summary: **APPS CLOSED!** Hosted by Chris, 24 new campers will go to the extremes at a chance for One Million Dollars at the same smelly ol' Wawaknawa! Who will win on Total. Drama. Saga!
1. Rules to Join

A lot of people seem to be doing these, so I wanna join the crowd and make one too! As always, there are some rules.

1) Only one character per person.

2) PLEASE don't make a Mary-Sue or a Gary-Stu. It's alright to make some characters with flaws! We all do!

3)I will only take about 12 boys and 12 girls, making it 24 people in all.

4) Please make them some-what original. I don't want all the girls to be like Izzy and I don't want all the boys to be like Trent, if you understand what I'm saying. Let's try not to get 10 people of the same stereotype!

5) I'm going to ask if you want to be in a couple. If a lot of people say they do, it's gonna be hard to find the perfect matches for everyone! So please, forgive me if at the end of the series, you're single.

6) Don't get mad if your character doesn't get picked!

7) Next chapter, I'm going to have a list of people who made it. If you want (and ONLY if the other people agree!) you can message THEM and ask if they want to be in an alliance. Then, both you and the other person must message me saying you are in one.

And BTW, I'm gonna add a few alliences, even if you didn't message me ;3

8)This isn't necessarily first come first serve, but if few people join, you will more than likely be in.

9) I really hate to say this, but if someone already has the name you wanted to do, PLEASE use a different name! It's so confusing when you have two people with the same name!

10) Please fill out this list ^^:

Name:

Male or Female:

Stereo-type: (if any)

Race:

Tall/ Short and Skinny/ Large:

Hair color, length, style, and Eyes:

Normal Wear:

Bathing Suit:

Pajamas:

Wants a Crush?:

If Yes, what kind of person?:

Personal?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Tell us More About _____:

Put Whatever You Want Here:

**Here's my example. She will also be in the series.**

Name: Princess

Male or Female: Female

Stereo-type: Spoiled Daddy's Girl/ Queen Bee

Race: She's white, but she's normally tanned.

Tall/ Short and Skinny/ Large: Tall and Skinny

Hair color, length, style, and Eyes: Platinum blonde hair that goes down to about her elbows with pink streaks in it. Her eyes are sky blue.

Normal Wear: A pink tank top, corduroy pants, pink wedges, and a light grey scarf that she wears no matter what weather.

Make-Up (If a Female, of course!): Mascara and pink eye shadow.

Bathing Suit: A pink bikini top with light grey bikini bottoms.

Pajamas: A pink t-shirt and light grey pajama bottoms.

Wants a Crush?: If she finds the right person, yes.

If Yes, what kind of person?: She's not too picky ;3

Personal?: Somewhat mean and rude. Not much compassion is given to others.

Likes: Pink, light grey, shiny stuff, and money.

Dislikes: Dirt, dull, and poor looking things.

Tell us More About _____: Princess was born into a very wealthy family. Her father is the proud owner of many successful businesses, and her mother died when she only two when a drunk driver hit her. With money in one hand, popularity just walked it's way into the other.

Put Whatever You Want Here: Princess knows she can't make it to the end without ticking someone off and getting eliminated. She's always in the mood for a good alliance. But whose willing to agree?

Please submit your character ^^ I plan to have the characters due by either Tuesday or Wednesday ^^


	2. Here's who's In!

**Before I go on, let me just thank all of you who reviewed, and EXPECIALLY ****Jamie am I****, whom donated quite a few characters! If your reading this, would be so kind to message me?**

**So, wanna know the list of people who made it?**

**Princess, the Spoiled Daddy's Girl by ****Sky Melodies ****(me!)**

**Lacey, the Runaway by ****koolbroadwayreade****r **

**Donnie, the Fun Metal-Head Rocker by ****Another Dead Hero**

**Terra, the Tomboy by ****CANTfindKEYBORED**

**Sam, the Wise Prankster by ****Coldstone288**

**Jenna, the Sensitive One by ****Total Drama Overload**

**Dennis, the Tough Guy by ****fopgirl234**

**Lauren, the Music Nut by ****mythologyrulz**

**Jai, the Wild Lovely One by ****TDIultimateheatherfan**

**Ali by ****Beachgirlygirl**

**Samantha, the Shy Bookworm by ****MasqueradeBlack**

**Charlie, the Daredevil Romantic by ****ZaneKazama001**

**Jade, the Trickster by ****Logan the Awesome**

**Kai, the Scene Kid by ****Jay Stainz**

**Demi, the Goth by ****VampireGirl576**

**Brittany, the Girly Hair Stylist by ****MyFanMyFun**

**Wednesday, the Happy Joker by ****Musicalgirl133**

**Adrianna, the Secretly Evil Girl by ****iloveyouu3**

**Leo, the Dumb Blonde by ****The Pink Rabbit**

**Tommy, the Evil Prodigy Child by ****Realityshowfan**

**Zak, the Australian Goth Strategist by ****kitsune818**

**William, the Bookworm by ****Bookworm93**

**Joey, the Journalist-In-Training by ****Jamie am I**

**Cliff, the Attractive Uber Nerd by ****Jamie am I **

**Leslie, the Bully by ****Jamie am I**

**And one more character by Jamie am I, but I need someone to answer me back, first ^^**

**Also, it would be nice if all of you guys could either have an account or have some way I can talk to you. So if you have an email, a Youtube, or a Deviantart, please tell me so I can contact you when needed!**

**Either the first chapter challenge will be up by either tonight or tomorrow, so PLEASE be sure to check regularly!**


End file.
